


Body Talks

by MissAwesome87



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventually sexy times, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: V tries to come to terms with the rejection.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after playing the Panam quests, I'm not satisfied with how things turned out to be, for my female V. I've never wrote for this fandom, so don't be too hard on me! It's beta'd by: [Irymia](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10022809/)  
> The chapter is short, because I'm easing into it. Please, let me know what you're thinking! 
> 
> (The title is inspired by the song The Struts - Body talks) 
> 
> Oh and happy new year!

The rejection still stings, even though it’s been like a month since Panam shoved V into the friendzone. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t know what rejection felt like. Everyone does experience it at a certain point in their life. 

  


However, with Panam Palmer it’s different. They went through a lot after a rocky start. Hellman, the Raffens. Then the Basilisk happened and  _ damn _ , that rocked V’s world. 

She felt what Panam felt after plugging into her. 

  


Panam later said that she was riled up because of the events...but to V that felt like an excuse.

  


“Stop thinking about pussy and worry about our problem,” Johnny snarls next to her. 

  


“Shut up, Johnny.” 

  


“No, for real. We both know that she wanted you, but chickened out,” he shrugs, lighting a cigarette. 

  


She bites her lower lip, wondering about Judy. The one who really likes her. But V knows it’d be just a distraction and after everything Judy’s been through, it wouldn’t be fair to toy with her feelings. 

  


“You know,” Johnny sighs. “We’re really not that different.” 

  


She flips him off and scoffs. 

  


“That one pussy is unattainable, so you think about a potential other pussy. Something I would have done.”

V rubs a hand across her face and sighs quietly. 

  


“You know, usually I’m not like this. Love and such rarely interest me. But Panam…” 

“She’s your Alt…” 

  


V looks at him. Johnny is usually full of bullshit...except this time. This time, he’s got a point, and it’s scary. 

She remains quiet, grabbing her guns to take them apart and clean them. Just to do something. 

  


\---

  


Judy slides a plate with pizza towards her. “Eat, you look like shit.”

  


V eyes the pizza, folding her hands together. “It’s been crazy lately.” 

  


“Care to talk about it?”

  


“Well, let’s see...I barely remember the last time that I had a good night’s sleep. I have an old rocker who’s stuck in midlife crises munching away on my brain...Yeah, among other things.” 

  


Judy nibbles on her piece, watching V closely. 

  


“What’s other things?” 

  


V halts mid bite, her eyes downcast. “Nothing…” 

  


“Sure as hell doesn’t look like nothing, V.” 

  


“I made moves on some chick and she...rejected me, even though it felt...I don’t know, like she wanted more.”

  


Judy’s face falls before she closes off. 

  


“Oh, that’s tragic…” 

  


“Yeah, like I said… it’s nothing.” 

  


Judy sucks a big breath in, setting her plate aside. “Look, I like you...but I doubt she’s just ‘some chick’ to you.” 

  


“It’s Panam…” 

  


“Oh shit…” Judy had met her only briefly and immediately picked up on the tension. 

V nods and takes a big swig of her beer. “I know, it’s crazy, and I’ve been telling myself that there’s nothing going on...but...yeah.” 

  


“Talk to her…” 

  


“Judy, really?” 

  


“Yes, what do you have to lose?” 

  


“My dignity.” 

  


Judy snorts as she stands to get two fresh beers. 

  


“No, for real, you have a ticking time bomb in your head and the goddamn corpos after you, so come on!” 

  


V tilts her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. “Why are you encouraging me?” 

  


Judy sighs and takes a seat on the kitchen counter. 

“Because I want to be your friend. Yes, I have feelings for you...but...it’s okay, you know? I’d rather be your friend than nothing at all.” 

V swallows when Johnny appears suddenly next to Judy. “Whoosh...one pussy down.” 

  


She’s about to bitch at him, but her phone rings and distracts her.

  


Her blood freezes when she sees Panam is calling. 

  


“Shit, it’s Panam…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Here's Ch 2.

She didn’t pick up. 

Yes, she is a coward. But she wants to be able to be done with the whole thing before facing Panam again. 

She had sent a quick text after trying to reach V. 

_ Choom, what up? You good? _

At least Panam seems fine, so nothing to worry about. Just checking on her gal pal V. Johnny’s been mocking here nonstop. 

“I really thought you had the balls to sort this nonsense out. I thought wrong, must be your brain that’s interfering with my genius.” 

V rolls her eyes hard at him, pushing past his holo as tries to get to her fridge. 

“Listen dickhead, my love life is really none of your concern.”

Johnny shoots a pointed look.

“I want to focus on other things. Becoming a legend, figuring out how not to flatline. Panam is...just not that important.” 

And that’s what she tries. Calling Takemura to check on his progress, just to find out that it’s another loose end. She feels deflated, resignation slowly seeping in. She misses Jackie. He would know what to do or at least cheer her up. 

“Careful V, that’s dangerous. Don’t give into the temptation of feeling like shit.” 

She closes her eyes, willing back the tears. Now the feelings for Panam are only more intense. Because in moments like this, she’d long for the fierce brunette to be there and hold her. 

V takes her phone, her thumb hovering over Panam’s contact. 

“I’m such a gonk…” she growls, shoving the phone back into her pocket. 

“Yeah, you’re a gonk for acting like this and not manning up!”

“Shut up, Johnny. What would you do if you were in my shoes?” 

Johnny sits down on a chair, leaning his arms on the backrest. “Easy, I would contact her and talk this through...in my way of course, but you can’t be that awesome.”

V lets out a humorless laugh, crossing her arms. “In your way? Yeah, I’m not into forcing myself onto others.” 

He rolls his eyes and lights another cigarette. 

\---

She pries the datashard from a gangbanger’s lifeless hand, wiping it clean on his shirt. At least this job takes her mind off of things. She sends Wakako a quick text and rushes to the next dropoff. 

Her phone pings, and she sees Panam’s name flash.  _ Shit  _

“Will you finally pick up? She’s getting on my nerves…” 

V grits her teeth and starts her bike, ignoring the insistent peep. 

She arrives at home after another contract, feeling slightly better. Unlocking her door, she steps into her apartment just to yelp in shock and surprise. 

There, on her bed, is Panam. 

“Thought you could avoid me forever?” 

V braces a hand against the doorframe and just stares, so in shock and a little bit scared. 

“I’m...how did you get in?” 

Panam leans back against her pillow and bites her lower lip. “I’m very handy and have capabilities.” 

“So you broke in?” 

“Yes…” 

V pinches the bridge of her nose and pushes from the door away. 

“I’m just very busy, there’s a lot going on, ya know.” 

Panam snorts and shakes her head. “I know you, V, you’d usually always call back or at least text.” 

She has a point, and V ducks her head in shame.

“I’m sorry, Panam. It’s just...I have so much on my plate and...it’s not an excuse, just an explanation.” 

Her face changes from pissed to concerned in an instant. 

“Are you okay?” 

V’s lip quivers and she swallows, trying to look away from those brown, smouldering eyes. 

“It’s just...I have a real problem, Panam.” 

Panam slowly leaves the bed and walks towards V, taking her hands in hers. “You can tell me.” 

“When Dex shot me, I flatlined...but the biochip that we stole from Arasaka kept me alive...a chip with a personality construct of Johnny Silverhand, and it’s slowly killing me...overwriting me, so to speak.” 

Panam squeezes her hands softly, a small tear running over her cheek. “I won’t let this happen, V,” she takes the fixer’s face in her hands. “I swear, I will move heaven and hell for you.” 

V feels her heart swelling at the pure sincerity and devotion in Panam’s and her throat closes off. She takes a step back and turns away, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. 

“V?” 

“Panam, it’s just that… I don’t think our friendship will last.” 

The brunette swallows and stares in utter surprise at her friend. “What do you mean, why?” 

V sucks in a shuddering breath, leaning against a wall. “I need to get over something first. To be the friend you truly deserve. That’s why I truly avoided you.” 

The brunette suddenly lunges forward and slaps V. 

“You Gonk!!!” she seethes. “Are you serious? I mean...I can give you space, if that is what you want. But leaving me in the dark like this? I was truly worried about you! Until I called Judy and found out that you’re not hurt or even flatlined.” 

“I’m in fucking love with you, Panam!” V shouts back, and in the background Johnny appears with a bowl of popcorn. 

It’s the second time that Panam is stunned into silence. 

After a few painful seconds, she clears her throat, “I thought...you weren’t serious when...when you made that flirty move. You mentioned Judy and...I thought -” 

“Yeah, no...I was actually truly smitten and blown away by you. Judy and I are friends.” 

Panam turns and walks back to the bed, slowly sitting down. 

“Look, I’m sorry Panam. I should’ve said something, but...I was scared and everything is so messed up right now.” 

“I’m in love with you, too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely feedback! Means the world to me :)  
> and thank you to lilacgooseberries who's part of the server, for the bratty bottom idea :)
> 
> Oh btw. I set up a [Discord](https://discord.gg/uvr4ucYcvR)  
> server all about CP and it's ships. Come over, if you're interested.

“Say what?” 

Panam looks at her and sighs, “You heard right, V.” 

“I’ve never been with a woman,” she continues. “And it kinda scares me...and I hate things that scare me. I take them head-on first, but this...this is beyond my control. Feelings.” 

For a very long second, V doesn’t trust her ears. She stands there, contemplating if the Relic is messing with her. 

“And yes, I really thought you were messing with me. Didn’t believe that you were serious, so I brushed the butterflies in my belly aside,” 

Panam rubs at her face, looking at her hands after as a small sigh leaves her lips. 

V’s throat is very dry, and she swallows several times, pushing her feet towards the bed. 

“Panam, I had no idea,” she takes a seat next to the Nomad. “But you pulled the rug right from under me when I first met you. Yeah, we had a rough start. However, I believe that’s one of the reasons I fell for you. The challenge, the fire in your eyes… I figured that I missed this in my life.”

Panam eventually looks up, searching V’s eyes. “What are we going to do now?” 

V is lowkey overwhelmed with this question. Sure, she’d jump at the opportunity to be with Panam romantically. But she doesn’t want to push the brunette into anything just because she feels obligated to. 

“That’s entirely up to you, Panam. Either way, you won’t lose me. I just need time to - I don’t know - get over you?” 

Panam remains quiet, her eyes roaming the room. There’s so much conflict between her heart and head. 

She wants V. That she knows. As her best friend, lover, confidant, family member. In every way. 

But what if it doesn’t work out? Could they still be best friends and family? 

“What if I don’t want you to get over me?” Panam hears herself say.

V’s eyes shoot up to the other woman. How many times will she manage to blow V’s mind today? 

“Look, whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you and support you.” 

“It’s just...I haven’t really been in a long-term relationship for soooo long. You know life as a Nomad...You know how it can get, and I’ve always been comfortable being on my own.”

“I’m very familiar with the Nomad life,” V grins, and Panam returns it genuinely. 

“Yeah, that makes it kinda easier…” Panam whispers after a heartbeat. “But you live in NC...That’s at least 5 hours away.”

V nods in understanding, suddenly so floored because Panam really put up with a five-hour drive just to check on her.

“When you offered me to be part of the clan, I wished I could’ve said yes. But I have to deal with this whole biochip thing first before moving to wherever.” 

Panam scoots closer, her thighs brushing V’s when she takes her hand carefully. “That thing will be dealt with, and if I see personally to it.” 

V brushes her thumb along her hand, squeezing it softly. “I just want to enjoy whatever time I have left, Pan.” 

That statement hangs heavy in the air while they are both gazing longingly at each other. Panam's eyes fly from V’s lips to her eyes and back. She leans slowly in, her nose brushing along V’s nose. 

“Please kiss me before I chicken out,” she rasps, her breath whispering along V’s lips.

Her breath hitches, but she closes the gap and brushes her lips against Panam’s, testing the water.

The kiss is soft and careful. Panam sighs quietly, her hands grasping at V’s jacket as she leans impossibly closer, her tongue swiping along willing lips that open a second later. Their tongues chasing after another and tangoing, massaging as the air grows hotter and hotter. Panam climbs onto V’s lap without breaking the kiss, and her hands take hold of her shoulders, seeking leverage. 

When breathing becomes an absolute need, they break the kiss and gasp for air.

“Fuck…” Panam sighs, closing her eyes briefly. “This was by far the best kiss I ever had.” 

V laughs quietly, wiping at her mouth as she tries to slow her racing heart. “Yeah, same.” 

Panam looks at her, her eyes hooded and so smouldering when she begins to push V’s jacket over her shoulders. 

V immediately gets the cue, biting her lip as she lets Panam take the lead. 

“I really have no idea what to do. But I want to sleep with you, V.” 

“Do whatever feels natural, Panam,” V whispers back, pulling them farther onto the bed. 

The other grins against her lips, arching an eyebrow while she starts pulling V’s top upwards. 

“Oh I will…” 

V just goes with the flow, lets Panam adjust to this. And she’s doing more than good when she flicks V’s bra opening open. 

“You’re awfully overdressed, Pan.” 

“I thought you’d never notice,” she winks and shrugs off her jacket. Undressing each other was kind of a battle for dominance, because Panam didn’t want to lose the upper hand.

V laughs quietly as she pins Panam to the bed. “Now let me make you feel good.” 

Panam grins, her breath labored when she pulls V down to kiss her languidly. Their tongues dance in rhythm as V’s hand ventures down over Panam’s belly. 

Panam sighs and moans quietly, her hips moving on their own accord. 

V kisses her collarbone, leaving small bite marks in its wake, while she moves to the two beautiful breasts, caressing a nipple with her tongue. Panam moans loudly, her hands pulling on the bedsheet.

After tending to the other breast, V looks up and grins because Panam is so beautiful and stunning. Her chest heaving quickly, writhing under V’s touch. It blows her mind…

Then she drives with a single finger through slick folds. 

“God, you’re so wet.” 

Panam bites lower lips and looks at her with hooded eyes. “Yeah, do something about it.” 

V laughs and starts circling the other woman’s clit with her thumb while entering her with two fingers. 

“You feel incredible inside me,” she gasps, moving her hips in sync with V’s fingers. 

V’s breath is heavy and wetness is pooling between her legs. Being inside Panam is the best thing she’s felt in a long time. 

Suddenly V’s fingers vanish and Panam wants to protest. 

“Want to feel really incredible?” 

The brunette nods and swallows, when V takes her leg and angles it more upwards. She positions herself between her legs , angling her core so it touches with Panam’s. She sighs and takes hold of V’s sides. 

“Holy shit...that feels...amazing.”

V lowers herself a bit more and looks at Panam, when she starts moving her hip. It takes a small moment and Panam joins her. They stare, between soft moans, at one another. Panam raises her head and seeks V’s lips in a fiery kiss, all tongue and teeth, as they take up the speed. 

V feels the impending orgasm building the faster they move. She moans against her lover’s lips, softly biting down. 

“I’m close, V.” 

“Let’s come together.” 

It takes only a few more strokes and they both come crashing down, riding out their climax. V collapses on top of Panam, her breath erratic. 

“Wow...V, that was...I’ve never come so powerful before.” 

She rolls from Panam and pulls a blanket of their hot bodies. “It’s just mindblowing.” 

The brunette smiles and snuggles closer, kissing V’s collarbone. 

After a few minutes of silence, Panam clears her throat. 

“So are we… a thing now?” 

“I’d really like that,” V whispers looking at the woman. 

“Okay, so you’re my bitch now,” Panam grins, her eyes sparkling in mischief. 

“Woooo hold on, already power playing??” V laughs and kisses her softly. 

“Of course,” Panam winks, closing her eyes. “I’ll stay the night, yes?” 

“By all means, yes. You want me to transfer you the data for my apartment so you don’t have to break in?” 

Panam opens her eyes and grins wider. “Yes, although I really thought that was kinda romantic. If you don’t count in me wanting to rip you a new one.” 

“I think everything with you is romantic…” 

“Me too…” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this small story. I hope you enjoyed it :). Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

The dry desert wind blows harshly through the tent and wakes V. She blinks and stretches her body. She throws over a hoodie and leaves the tent; the sun is about to rise and if there’s one thing she really loves, then it’s watching the sun rise.

The camp is quiet and an odd calmness settles over V, one she only started to feel since she’s started dating Panam.   
Maybe that’s what a good life feels like. She zips the hoodie and walks quietly through the camp, towards the outskirts. Panam sits on a rock, watching the road and area around it. V secretly hates Panam’s nightshift, because they wouldn’t sleep together. She’d never say that out loud, because Panam would tease her relentlessly. V walks up to the lookout and wraps her arms around Panam from behind. 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” she smiles, turning in V’s arms. “I checked on you several times, thought you’d be up for a round of love making.”   
V laughs quietly. Ever since they had their first night, Panam has grown quite insatiable, exploring herself and the depths.   
“You could have woken me, Pan,” V winks, her fingers caressing her back. 

“I thought about it, but you were sleeping so peacefully,” she kisses V’s lips quickly and turns her head towards the horizon.   
“Wow, this is beautiful,” she sighs at the sight of the sun slowly rising.The golden light bathes the place slowly, the cold air from the night vanishing. V pulls Panam closer to her body and leans her chin against the side of her head. 

“This is really romantic.”   
“It truly is.” 

They watch in silence, enjoying the peace, quiet and the closeness. Eventually Panam looks at V, her eyes sparkling in amber in the morning light. Her hands wander upwards, touching V’s neck softly.   
They had been separated for two weeks, after the day at V’s apartment. But V eventually decided to head down to the Aldecaldos camp, missing Panam dearly. 

“When do we have to head out for NC?” Panam asks quietly, brushing her nose against V’s cheek.   
“That depends how long you have to sleep,” V turns her head and kisses her slowly, pushing her carefully against a scrap. Panam sighs, grasping at V’s hoodie. 

“Good mornin’ ladies!” 

They both jump apart, looking at Mitch, who walks cheerfully towards them carrying two cups of coffee.   
Panam blushes and clears her throat. They didn’t go really all public about their relationship. But when Panam - all surprised and happy - crashed into V after she appeared at camp, everyone had a vague idea.

“Morning, Mitch,“ V nods and takes the offered cup. “We were just discussing when to leave for NC.”   
He grins and leans against two big rocks. “Oh yeah, I saw that.” 

Panam rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her coffee. “You will never let us live this down, right?”   
Mitch laughs and shrugs, “I don’t know, I’m still collecting.”   
Panam huffs and pushes her cup into V’s hand. “I’m going to the restroom and then I'll lie down, you’re free to join me later.” 

V nods and looks back at Mitch. The man laughs and shakes his head in amusement.   
“You know I already suspected this a while ago,” he starts. “But I never thought she’d really go for it.”   
V chuckles and sighs, “Believe me, neither did I, or rather, I didn’t see it coming at all. I thought she was just...messing with me.”   
Mitch snorts and then grins brightly. “Oh V, a blind man could’ve spotted Panam having the hots for you.” 

“Well, imma head down to the camp. I’ll see ya later,” she waves briefly and makes her way through the rocks to camp. 

\----

Her legs crossed, Panam sits on her sleeping bag, clad in panties and a tank top. V closes the tent behind her and sits next to Panam. The brunette sighs quietly as she lies down and pulls her lover with her. 

V spoons her, resting a hand against Panam’s belly. After a few minutes of silence, V thinks the brunette is fast asleep, and slowly inches away, but then the grasp on her hand tightens. 

V grins and nuzzles the back of Pan’s neck, pressing herself further into her back. Panam grins and slowly covers V’s hand with hers, moving it slowly downwards.   
V immediately knows what’s going to happen next, but she lets Panam lead. The brunette sighs quietly when the hand sneaks past her pantyline.   
V flexes her hand a bit and drives her middle finger through slick folds. Panam back arches against her front, and she kisses the side of her neck. 

Panam moans quietly, starting to fondle one of her breasts while two fingers enter her swiftly; V fucks her in earnest.   
It’s quite the challenge to stay quiet, and it’s driving Panam crazy. She spreads her legs a little bit and moves her hips in rhythm. It only takes another flick with her thumb, and the brunette tumbles over the edge, muffling the scream against her pillow. 

V stays between her legs and grins against her shoulder, kissing it softly.   
“The tent is really subpar. Can’t wait to do it in your apartment again.” 

\---

The Afterlife is packed when they finally arrive at the club - in search of Rouge and Takemura. Panam had her way with V at the apartment, in various positions and places. When V felt every bone and muscle, she stopped the ravishing brunette.   
“I just really like to be with you,” she said, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. And yes, V had suspected that this would be a physical relationship - but never expected it to be this thrilling and mind-blowing. 

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Panam calls over the loud music and walks to the bar.   
V leans against a wall, her eyes scanning the place when she spots Rouge and two of her men. She nods at the older woman and points her finger at Panam. Rouge returns the nod and vanishes into the VIP area. 

“Babe, I saw Rouge,” V says when Panam comes back with drinks. Panam presses a small kiss at the corner of her mouth and then walks towards the VIP area.

Rouge greets them with a stiff nod, her eyes flickering to where Panam took a hold of V’s belt. V sits next to Rouge and takes a sip from her drink. 

“Have you seen Takemura?” 

“No, not yet.”

Panam takes a seat next to V and watches Rouge’s eyes roaming over V’s body for several seconds.   
She scoffs and takes a big gulp of her drink, which doesn't escape V, who arches an eyebrow at her lover.   
Takemura appears five minutes later, beckoning V over.   
Rouge leans over to Panam and grins. “So you and V, huh?” 

“None of your business,” Panam spits. She knows they need the other woman, but she isn’t all too happy about this.   
“Oh Pan, you will scare her off with your childish, schoolgirly ways. V needs a real woman.”   
Panam scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Oh, and that real woman would be you?” 

Rouge shrugs and plays with the straw in her glass. “You never know.” 

V looks over Takemura’s shoulder and sees the two women talking—judging by Panam’s pissed off look, it's not a pleasant conversation. 

“V, are you listening to me?”  
“Huh? Yeah, we have to be quiet and…” 

Takemura rolls his eyes and looks to Panam and Rouge. 

“Go over and sort this out, we talk later about the plan.” 

V pats his shoulder and walks back to the table. “Hey Panam, I want a refill, you joining me?”   
Panam looks up and nods, jumping to her feet but not without looking sourly at Rouge. 

They leave the VIP area and before they reach the bar, V pulls Panam with her into a small hall at the side. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing...” 

“Panam…” 

“Fine, I can be pissy and petulant at times. And yes, maybe I’m temperamental!”  
V looks, confused and bewildered, at her girlfriend.   
“So? What’s the problem then?” 

Panam huffs and crosses the arms over her chest.   
“Rouge said that I will scare you off…” 

“Oh babe,” V whispers and pulls her closer. “You know that she loves to mess with you. You can’t possibly believe that?” 

Panam swallows and looks at the floor.   
“I don’t know...no...but it hurt me a bit. The thought of losing you, because I can be so…”

“...So you? I fell for that, Pan. I wouldn’t want it any other way. Don’t let her get to you, she’s just trying to make you angry.” 

Panam bites her lower lip, eventually looking up. V looks so honest and earnestly at her, she flushes a little. 

“Sorry for doubting you,” she mumbles and feels herself being pulled in. V hugs her close and kisses her forehead. 

“I get it, now let’s get back and over with this, so we can be alone later,”   
Panam holds onto her and pulls her in for a long, languid kiss. The music changes, and a certain song starts playing. V starts to grin against her lips. 

“What is it?” 

“This song...It’s my Panam song.” 

_You can be cool, you can be shy_   
_Say what you want, say what you like_   
_'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks_   
_Ooh, ooh, your body talks_   
_You could pretend you don't want it now_   
_But I read the signs from your head to your toes_   
_Yeah, you don't need to say a word 'cause_   
_Ooh, ooh, your body talks_

_Your lips are a conversation_   
_That face is a song_   
_If it's my imagination_   
_Stop me if I'm wrong_

_I need to know, know, know_   
_What do ya need, need, need?_   
_What do ya like, like, like?_   
_'Cause I'm going to be it tonight_

**_FIN_ **


End file.
